And The Miscommunication
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Ezekiel wants Stone to sleep with him, but words are misunderstood and a breakup is on the horizon. It takes a woman's touch to bring the triad back together.


**And The Miscommunication**

 **The Librarians**

 **Ezekiel wants Stone to sleep with him, but words are misunderstood and a breakup is on the horizon. It takes a woman's touch to bring the triad back together.**

 **Pairing: Jake/Ezekiel/Cassandra**

 **Warnings: anal fingering, blow job, power bottom, anal sex, finger sucking, riding, subspace, voyeurism, masturbation**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Librarians.**

 **And The Miscommunication**

"I want you to fuck me." Ezekiel said out of the blue as he and Jake were eating their breakfast one morning, Cassandra was already at the annex helping Jenkins's with something.

Jake sputtered into his bowl of cereal, coughing and trying to breathe normally again while Ezekiel watched amused from the rim of his cup of coffee.

"What the hell Jones? You can't just spring that on someone like that so suddenly!" Jake coughed a few more times to dislodge the cereal that got stuck in his throat. 

"Why not? We have sex all the time, but you've never even made a move." Ezekiel asked feeling confused.

"Yeah, but Cassandra is there!" Jake said trying to find the right words however it seemed like that was the wrong thing to say as Ezekiel's face darkened and his eyes dropped to his coffee cup.

"Oh I think I understand better now, sorry for wasting your time Stone." Ezekiel said in a monotone voice as he pushed away from the breakfast bar and he slid on his shoes before leaving their shared apartment, ignoring Jake's calls of his name.

"Damnit it Jones." Jake rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes; they knew he wasn't good with words in situations like this, but damn he fucked this one up good.

~~/~~

"Oh, Mr. Jones! I wasn't expecting you." Jenkins startled slightly as he turned on of the aisles in the Library to see Ezekiel curled up in one of the chairs, numerous books spread out around him and a thick leather bound book open across his lap.

"Hey Jenkins." Ezekiel looked up from the book with a tired smile.

"What has catch your eye today?" Jenkins came closer, eyeing some of the titles and the world map spread out by his feet.

"Fairy tales and romance, I guess I just wanted to see if any trio's ever had a happy ending." Ezekiel shrugged, turning his eyes back to the book in his lap.

"Any luck?" Jenkins came closer, heart going out to the obvious upset LIT (they will always be LIT's to him).

"Not so much, two of the three usually end up happy but the third…" Ezekiel blew out a puff of air as he shut the book, running his hands over his face.

"Not always, triads like you, Mr. Stone and Miss Cillian have worked out rather well in the past. They flourished back in Camelot." Jenkins said knowingly, Ezekiel leaned forward interested now.

"Really, Jenkins were you part of a triad?" Ezekiel felt a smile cross his face.

"Oh yes, many times. Most Knights found love and pleasure in their fellow man, not woman as the stories portray." Jenkins said with a fond look on his face.

"You're not the stuffy old guy I first thought you were." Ezekiel laughed.

"Thank you Mr. Jones." Jenkins rolled his eyes far too used to the young man's humor to be offended any longer.

"…So there is hope? I shouldn't just leave before they leave me?" Ezekiel asked in a small voice.

"I have seen many loves over the years Mr. Jones, but yours along with Mr. Stone's and Miss Cillian's is one of the strongest and purest I've seen in a long while." Jenkins put his hand on Ezekiel's shoulder in support.

"Thanks Jenkins." Ezekiel said with a soft, rare smile.

"Ezekiel!" Cassandra slid to a halt as she hurried by the aisle that Ezekiel and Jenkins were located in.

"JAKE! He's over here!" Cassandra called over her shoulder as she hurried over towards Ezekiel with worry on her face. "Ezekiel are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ezekiel said with a surprised look on his face.

"You had us so worried." Cassandra placed her hand on her chest as she tried to regain her breath.

"Ezekiel!" Jake roared as he tore down the aisle, his face lighting up in relief at seeing him there unharmed. Jake took a few deep breaths before he marched up to Ezekiel and tossed him over his shoulder.

"We'll take care of him now, thanks Jenkins!" Cassandra promised as Jake walked out with a slightly struggling Ezekiel over his shoulder.

"I know you will Miss Cillian." Jenkins smiled as he started to pick up the books Ezekiel had been looking at. Yes, those three had a very good chance at making it all the way.

~~/~~

Ezekiel bounced on their bed when Jake dropped him down; Ezekiel went to get off but gasped when Jake was suddenly straddling his thighs, one hand holding both Ezekiel's wrists above his head.

"I didn't mean what you thought I meant, I'm not just in this relation for Cassandra Ezekiel. I'm here because I love both of you so much, you know I'm not the best at feelings." Jake admitted and Cassandra smiled at her boys as she settled down on a seat across from their bed, knowing soon she would have the best seat in the house.

"Then why haven't you ever fucked me? Have you even thought about it?" Ezekiel strained against Jake's strong hands a bit.

"Of course I have!" Jake snapped before closing his eyes, taking a calming breath before looking back down at Ezekiel.

"I've just never done with a guy before and from what I've heard it hurts the one on the receiving end and I just didn't want to hurt ya!" Jake blurted out, cheeks heating up at admitting it.

"Jake, you should have just told me. I've done it before; I can guide us through it together. I'm sure Cassie will work out all the best angles for us." Ezekiel flashed Cassandra a grin and she giggled showing her agreement to Ezekiel's idea.

"Are you absolutely sure Ezekiel?" Jake wanted to make sure this was what Ezekiel wanted his answer was Ezekiel leaning up to bring their lips together. Jake released Ezekiel's wrists to rest his hands on either side of Ezekiel's head while the thief wrapped his arms around Jake's neck tugging him down to deepen the kiss. Ezekiel moaned softly into Jake's mouth before he ran his hands down Jake's back and tugged at the hem of Jake's shirt. They broke the kiss and looked eyes, Ezekiel gave a smirk and Jake rolled his eyes fondly before the two helped each other get naked. Cassandra merely uncrossed her legs and sunk down into a more comfortable position for watching her boys, they did look at her but she waved her hand for them to carry on. She was kind enough to put a bottle of lube and some condoms onto the bed beside their naked, intertwining bodies.

"We'll start with the basics." Ezekiel promised as he wrapped his legs around Jake's waist flipping them over so Jake was underneath him now.

"I know the basic's Ezekiel." Jake rolled his eyes before pushing his hips upwards making Ezekiel bite his lip to stop from groaning.

"Then I'll get right to it then." Ezekiel said cheerfully as he wiggled down Jake's body and licked up Jake's cock making him groan and hips twitch. Ezekiel took his time licking every inch of Jake until the man was hard as steel and breathing heavily. Ezekiel rolled a condom on with his mouth, smirking at the breathless laugh Jake gave. Ezekiel kept eye contact with Jake as he grabbed Jake's right wrist and his talented tongue darted out around three of Jake's fingers, getting them wet before he added lube to the digits.

"Slowly." Ezekiel said as he straddled Jake's hips once more, feeling Jake's erection rubbed at his ass and lower back as he moved. Jake swallowed and slowly slid his index finger between Ezekiel's ass cheeks, gently touching Ezekiel's hole making their thief shiver at the touch.

"Don't be nervous." Ezekiel laced Jake's free hand with his while using his other hand to balance on Jake's chest. Jake swallowed and gathered his nerve before he slowly pressed into the tight heat, Ezekiel let out a sigh of pleasure as he pushed back on the digit showing that it wasn't hurting him like Jake was worried it would. Encouraged by this Jake slowly added another finger and crooked them inside of Ezekiel whose back arched, hips pushing back against the now stretching fingers, small whines falling from his lips.

"Jake, I think he needs another one." Cassandra observed from her position and Jake nodded before he added his third finger in and started to slide them in and out of Ezekiel prepping him, Ezekiel let out a loud cry as the three fingertips brushed against his prostate.

"You like it right there huh?" Jake asked breathlessly as he looked up at the unguarded pleasure that was on Ezekiel's face.

"Jake I can't anymore, please I need you in me." Ezekiel gasped out, every part of him alive with sensations he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Any suggestions Cassie?" Jake looked over at their redhead.

"The way you are now would be most beneficial for all of us, Ezekiel can control the speed and depth while you and I get amazing views." Cassandra said after a moment of thought and Ezekiel blushed at her words while Jake agreed with them.

"You heard her Ezekiel, you are in control." Jake promised and Ezekiel nodded whimpering as Jake removed his fingers. Ezekiel took a deep breath, reaching around to grip Jake's cock before pushing himself up on his knees so he could hover over Jake's dripping erection. Ezekiel slowly slid down onto the erect cock, all his breath punched out of him as he took the throbbing cock inside of him inch by inch.

Ezekiel took a moment to breath when Jake bottomed out inside of him; he looked down licking his chapped lips to see Jake looking exactly the same way he looked when he was inside of Cassandra. Ezekiel wondered what he looked like as he gave a small roll of his hips getting moans from both of them. Cassandra had the perfect sightline to watch as Jake's cock disappeared inside of Ezekiel and fuck she was wetter than she had been in a long while. She sneaked a hand down past the waistband of her skirt and tights to rub at the front of her panties feeling that they were basically soaked through.

Ezekiel licked his lips as he slowly started to lift himself up before dropping back down. He took his time to hear more of Jake's groans mixing with his own, but soon Ezekiel found himself picking up the pace. He was riding Jake with vigor now; head dropped backwards letting his voice run wild. Jake was gripping his hips just trying his best to meet Ezekiel's thrusts, wanting to give Ezekiel as much pleasure as he could and from the noises Ezekiel was making he was succeeding.

Ezekiel looked down at Jake with hazy eyes and a slack jaw and uttered a single word 'please'. Jake's control snapped and he flipped Ezekiel over so he was on all fours on top of him, still inside of Ezekiel. Ezekiel almost screamed at the first thrust Jake gave him in this new position, the hard cock rubbing against his prostate better now. Ezekiel locked his ankles behind Jake's back holding him closer and Jake pulled Ezekiel into a heated kiss feeling Ezekiel's cock being rubbed between their bodies.

Cassandra was biting down on her left hand while her right worked a few of her own fingers in and out of her wet, dripping pussy trying to sync her own thrusts with the ones Jake was giving into Ezekiel.

"Jake, ohhhh I'm so close, please harder!" Ezekiel tossed his head back against the pillow; Jake felt his own climax building up as his hips started to stutter, as he slammed into Ezekiel harder than before. Ezekiel let out a scream of pleasure thanks to the friction of being rubbed against Jake's abs and the pounding his prostate was receiving and his cock coated both their stomachs with his release. Ezekiel's eyes rolled up into his head as he went lack underneath of Jake who thankfully had reached his climax, his own cry mixing with Ezekiel's who's was just louder. They didn't notice but Cassandra had gotten off at the same time as them by her fingers and watching them alone.

Jake used the last of his strength to gently pull out of Ezekiel and roll onto his back. Cassandra was there with soft hands as she pulled and tied off the use condom before she curled up on the other side of Ezekiel, pressing soft kisses to Ezekiel's spaced out looking face.

"Is he okay?" Jake asked worried as he adjusted them so Ezekiel was cradled between their warm bodies.

"He's in a certain type of headspace that you can slip into if you allow yourself to give in completely to the love, safety and pleasure of sex with someone you trust." Cassandra explained as she traced random patterns on Ezekiel's damp skin, pleased he trusted them that much.

"So I didn't hurt him." Jake clarified.

"Not even close, you just gave him the best feeling of his life." Cassandra reassured Jake who relaxed at her words before pressing a lovingly kiss to the side of Ezekiel's head.


End file.
